


A Brilliant Plan

by o_rcrist



Series: Tumblr Prompt [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Rebels desperate for weapons, Nasir comes up with a plan to secure more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brilliant Plan

Agron was standing around the table with the others, running his hand through his hair as he studied the map in from of them.

"We need to secure more weapons, and soon," Spartacus said.

"And do you propose we get them, short of attacking the port for them?" Crixus asked. Much as he hated to admit to it, Agron agreed with him. It would take a miracle from the gods for them to secure enough weapons to arm all the rebels.

"You should have kept Illithyia, her clan would have given us the weapons we needed in exchange for her fucking release," Gannicus told Spartacus.

Agron shook his head, "It is too late to think of what we could have done, we need to think of now."

"Mira is training some of the others the bow, but that alone will not hold the Romans off," Oenomaus added, "and wood does not replace steel no matter what instructions I give them."

Agron felt Nasir shift beside him. The Syrian had remained silent during their argument, his eyes instead studying the map intently. Agron knew he was deep in thought and waited for Nasir to speak. Soon he spoke, interrupting Spartacus.

"Neapolis is a trade city, so it must have multiple trade routes out of it," he pointed at some of the smaller roads on the map.

"So? What does that matter?" the Gaul growled. Agron glared at Crixus.

Nasir gave Crixus a glare of his own before continuing, "So some of those shipments must include weapons. We could easily attack the trade routes."

Spartacus looked at Nasir thoughtfully, "a good plan, Nasir."

The Syrian nodded, “we would have to make the attacks random, in order to keep suspicion from us."

Spartacus gave a small laugh, "Glaber probably has a good notion of where we are, after I released Illithyia."

Nasir smiled, "but we can make attempt to lessen it, my Dominus often spoke of thieves in the woods who would lay attack on the caravans that traveled through here. The blame could easily be laid on them as well, if we are careful."

Spartacus was quiet for a moment. Agron was looking at Nasir out of the corner of his eye, and could see the fire in his Syrians eyes. Agron knew his plan would work, but would Spartacus think it would? The Thracian let out another small laugh, "we will be careful then."

Agron could see the grin Nasir was attempting to hide. "We must have scouts on the roads then, who will watch for any passing shipments, and alert us when one is found."

Nasir immediately volunteered, "I will be one of them." "I will go as well," Agron added. Spartacus nodded, a small smile on his face, "be careful, and draw no attention to yourselves." They both nodded, and left to gather what they needed.

Agron threw his arm over Nasir's shoulders, "a brilliant plan." Nasr grinned, “I thought they would think it mad." Agron laughed, "It is a mad plan, but it's brilliantly mad." Nasir laughed, "Gratitude. Let us hope we secure some weapons soon."

~~*~~

The sun had set some time ago and the woods were silent, with only the occasional animal noise. Agron and Nasir had been lying in wait for hours, and they were now stiff and sore from the lack of movement. Donar had joined them when night had fallen, and he was already grumbling.

Agron ignored him and looked over to Nasir, who was lying on his stomach only a few feet away. His eyes were focused on the road, but they were starting to glaze over from exhaustion. Agron knew Nasir did not want to leave yet, he wanted to prove his plan would work on the first night, but it was late and they were all exhausted. He inched over to where his Syrian was laying, "Nasir, we should head back to the temple."

Nasir shook his head stubbornly, "No, not yet." Agron nodded, and dropped the subject. A few minutes later Agron heard something. The creak of wagon wheels was unmistakable. Nasir shifted again beside him, silently drawing his sword. Agron and Donar did the same.

Soon the wagon was in sight, the moon giving them just enough light to see it clearly. One man was driving the cart, and Agron spotted four other men walking to the side of it. Guards from the look of them.

"Fuck this," said one of the men, "make camp here."

"This shipment is already delayed as is, we should keep moving. The fucks will refuse to pay us," another argued.

"They will fucking pay us, they need these supplies if they wish to hold off Spartacus and his shits," the first man replied.

The other man fell silent. Agron grinned, the gods favored them tonight. If those supplies were meant to hold them off, they would serve the rebellion well.

"Wait for them to make camp," Nasir whispered," we'll attack once they fall asleep, as the bandits do." Agron nodded and quickly relayed the plan to Donar. The gladiator nodded, and inched closer to the road. They silently watched as the men made camp, and before long they fell to sleep, while two stood guard around the fire.

"Now," Nasir said. The three of them quietly stood and circled the camp. The two men on guard were facing each other and it would be difficult to take them by surprise. Agron knew Nasir was standing on the opposite side of the camp, hidden in the shadows, and knew he was waiting for the opportune moment. Agron saw it coming, as both men were yawning, their eyes shutting for longer periods of time. He watched as Nasir silently crept up behind one of the men, and Agron mirrored his movements. The gods truly favored them that night, by the time the men noticed them it was too late. Agron slit the man’s throat, and quickly did the same to another one lying on the ground. Nasir had moved faster, killing the two other men. Agron nodded to Nasir, pride swelling in his chest.

Donar had opened the wagon, and laughed. "Your Syrian was right; his plan has proved advantageous for us."

Agron grinned at Nasir and they went to inspect what the wagon held. Donar was already rummaging around inside of it, and they could see it held plenty of weapons, as well as some food supplies. The swords were of fine make, no doubt destined for Rome’s fucking soldiers. He could see several battle axes as well, brutal weapons that both the gladiators and his kin would take to immediately. There were only a few spears among the weapons, as the Romans did not favor them.

"A good haul. These will easily arm most of us," Nasir said. The gladiators nodded in agreement. "We should get back to the temple, before anyone else comes along."

Nasir climbed up into the driver’s seat, and led them back to the temple. Agron smiled as he walked alongside the wagon. While he knew that Nasir's plan would work, he had not expected it to work on their first attempt. His Syrian was clever and because of him, the rebellion would reach new heights. No longer would they hide in the woods like frightened rabbits, they now had enough weapons to take the Romans.

The others cheered as they walked into the temple. Spartacus walked down the stairs, "you were successful?"

Agron nodded, and turned to his Syrian, "Nasir is the reason we were successful." Nasir glowed with pride.

Spartacus gave him a proud smile, "well done Nasir." Nasir nodded and the others went to the wagon and began unloading the weapons. Spartacus clapped Agron on the shoulder, “a good plan. You both have more than earned a day to rest."

Agron grinned, "Gladly received." He pulled Nasir from the crowd, and into the temple. "We should help unload the weapons," Nasir said. Agron shook his head, "Spartacus has given us a day of rest, and we should take advantage of it."

Nasir grinned, "A kind offer from him." Agron laughed and grabbed Nasir around the middle, lifting him up. Nasir wrapped his legs around the gladiator, locking himself in place. "Your plan was fucking brilliant, even the gods are awed by it," Agron told him. Nasir smirked at him, and tightened his grip on the gladiator, "The gods favor us in many ways."


End file.
